Me gusta cuando callas
by AureaAspen
Summary: Se suponía, que Peter tenía que abrirte los ojos. Lily, incitarte a través del libro. Tú, leerme el poema, y sellar nuestro amor con un apasionado beso. Pero algo no salió como lo planeado. Mi primer LEMON. SLAHS SB&RL.


**Bueno, ejem, ejem. **

**Aquí estoy de nuevo con otro One-Shot. Si alguno de los que leéis esto habéis leído otro de mis fic, sabréis que es la primera vez que hago un lemon. Y para más INRI, la primera vez que trabajo con ésta pareja.**

**Espero que les guste la historia, ya que me he llevado cerca de una semana escribirla. Supongo que todo trabajo tiene su recompensa, ¿no?**

**&&$$&&$$&&$$&&$$&&$$&&$$&&$$&&$$&&**

ME GUSTA CUANDO CALLAS 

No hacía mucho que lo sabía. Y eso había terminado por enfadarlo. ¿Por qué demonios le pasaba eso a él? No, no podía pasarle a otro. Tenía que ser justamente a él. Y se había dado cuenta por que se lo había comentado Peter, que sino, no se hubiera dado cuenta nunca. Y en parte, él sabía que tenía parte de culpa.

Sirius se paseó por la Sala Común irritado. ¿Por qué tardaba tanto? ¿Qué podía ser aquello que le retrasaba? ¿Acaso le había pasado algo...? "No, no", se reprendió mentalmente, "Remus estaba bien, no le había ocurrido nada". Solo tardaba, por que... tardaba y ya está.

El merodeador de cabellos azulados se sentó en uno de los sillones de la Sala Común, en espera a que viniera Remus. Lo cierto es que nunca se le había podido ocurrir la idea de que terminara enamorado de alguno de sus amigos. El joven Black sonrió, si se lo hubieran dicho hacía tan sólo un mes, le hubiera lanzado una buena maldición al sujeto que se hubiera atrevido a soltarlo.

Sirius negó con la cabeza al recordar las palabras de Peter en la cena...

_-Oye Sirius, ¿estás bien? ¿Te ocurre algo?_

_Sirius giró la cabeza de donde miraba. Sorprendentemente, observaba a su amigo licántropo, y cómo éste jugaba a darse la comida con la novia que se había echado. Les miraba con una mezcla de melancolía y furia contenida. _

_-No, Peter, ¿por qué crees que me pasa algo?-replicó el moreno de malos modos, al mismo tiempo que le echaba una mirada a su amigo, justo cuando su "novia" le limpiaba la barbilla con la lengua-. Asqueroso...-murmuró antes de comenzar a masacrar a su pollo y con esto quedarse sin el trozo de comida._

_Sirius utilizó su cuchillo para cortar un trozo de ala de avestruz pero ésta se resistía y frustrado, utilizó una fuerza del todo innecesaria, con lo que no sólo se llevó el ala, sino el trozo de carne al completo._

_-James, crees que podrías...-pero el animago no podía ya que estaba demasiado ocupado haciéndole carantoñas a su novia la pelirroja._

_Sirius se derrumbó en su asiento. Sin ala de avestruz, sin pollo y sin apetito._

_Volvió a mirar al joven licántropo, a tiempo para ver como éste se daba un morreo con la rubia que tenía por "chica"._

_Sirius gruñó y entonces, a su lado, Peter susurró:_

_-Deberías decírselo, Sirius, luego será peor..._

_Pero Sirius no continuó escuchando, había sido suficiente. _

_Se levantó de donde estaba y ante la mirada de sus tres amigos desapareció por la puerta del Gran Comedor._

Pero lo peor no había sido eso, sino cuando le había pedido explicaciones a Peter sobre lo que había dicho en la cena.

_-¡Eh, Peter!-le había dicho después de terminar de ducharse, y aprovechando que no había nadie en la habitación, preguntó-. ¿A qué te referías con... con lo que dijiste antes, en la cena?_

_Peter le miró. _

_-Deberías declararte. Remus debería saberlo-respondió escuetamente._

_-¿Qué debería declararme? ¿Qué Remus debería saber qué?-preguntó Sirius extrañado-. Lo siento, Peter, pero me he perdido. No sé a qué te refieres._

_Peter le miró sorprendido y negó la cabeza._

_-Y luego dicen que son los más listos que han pisado Hogwarts. Deberías decirle a Remus que estás enamorado de él-explicó el pequeño animago._

_-¿QUÉ? ¿Bromeas? ¿Yo? ¿Enamorado de Remus? ¡Eso es una tontería!...-Sirius se dirigió a su cama enfadado._

_Peter no debería mentir tan descaradamente. ¡Él! ¡Enamorado! Y de Remus, ¡nada menos! Sirius sonrió. ¡Ja! Esas cosas sólo se le podían ocurrir a la rata. _

_El moreno se sentó en la cama y empezó a colocarse el pijama, un poco más contento. De repente, Peter levantó la cabeza de su libro y preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa, con un tono despreocupado:_

_-¿No crees que Remus tiene unos ojos muy bonitos?_

_-Son preciosos. Los más bonitos que he visto nunca-dijo sin pensar el animago._

_-Y, ¿no crees que es muy dulce?-volvió a preguntar el rubio regordete haciendo como que pasaba la página de su libro._

_-Tan dulce como el chocolate-contestó el moreno guardando la ropa en el baúl._

_-Pero, yo creo que no tiene un culo bonito-dijo entonces Peter, marcando la página y dejando el libro sobre la mesita de noche._

_-¡No digas tonterías! ¡Remus tiene un culo perfecto…!-se paró de súbito al percatarse de la magnitud de las palabras que había pronunciado. _

_Sirius se tiró en la cama boca abajo y dijo:_

_-¡Me he enamorado de Moony!-exclamó Sirius, que sonó como algo así; _¡be e ebabobabo e boby!.

_-¿Perdón?-preguntó Wortmail._

_Sirius hizo un gesto con la mano, sin levantar la cabeza de la almohada, logrando que Peter sonriera._

Y ahora se encontraba allí, tirado en uno de los sillones de la Sala Común, sin saber que hacer. Peter le había aconsejado que se declarase. ¿Pero realmente iba a arriesgarse? ¿Y si Remus le rechazaba…? No quería ni pensarlo. Seguro que se suicidaría si eso pasase. Aunque ya estaría James para impedírselo.

Sirius bufó. No sabía que hacer.

-¿Por qué no vas lentamente? Pasito a pasito-le dijo una voz conocida por detrás.

-¿Evans?-preguntó desconcertado el joven moreno.

La Gryffindor se sentó a su lado en el sillón y le miró.

-En mi opinión deberías decírselo en cuanto viniera. Pero como sé que no lo vas ha hacer… toma. Léelo-le dijo la pelirroja colocándole sobre las manos un pequeño libro.

-¿Qué es?-preguntó desconcertado el chico.

-Un libro-explicó Lily divertida.

-Hasta ahí, llego, Evans…

-Lily-le cortó ella.

-Lily-aceptó el otro-. Me refiero a que, ¿para qué lo quiero?

-Para leerlo.

-Sí, pero, ¿para qué?-volvió a preguntar el joven Black, un poco harto de la situación.

-Tú tan sólo léelo. El resto vendrá por sí solo-sonrió la pelirroja y desapareció escaleras arriba.

Poco después, cuando Sirius ya estaba inmerso en la lectura, el cuadro de la Dama Gorda se abrió, dejando paso a un cansado Remus Lupin. Que se quedó un poco paralizado al ver a Sirius leer a la luz de la chimenea. Remus se puso justo detrás del moreno, apoyado en el respaldo de éste. Entonces, desde esa posición, intentó leer algo de lo que había en el libro.

"_Me gustas cuando callas por que estás como ausente,_

_Y me oyes desde lejos, y mi voz no te toca…" _

Remus se quedó de piedra, ¿qué hacía Sirius leyendo poesía? Se giró y se colocó justo delante de Sirius, y le levantó el libro del regazo, de manera que pudiera ver el título del libro. El joven Black estaba tan inmerso en la lectura que ni se percató de ello.

-"_¿Veinte poemas de amor y una canción desesperada…? ¿Pablo Neruda…?"_-pensó para sí mismo el castaño-. ¿Sirius?-preguntó completamente desconcertado el joven licántropo.

-¡Remus!-exclamó el moreno, sonrojándose.

Se levantó del asiento e intentó esconder el libro tras su espalda, con un movimiento digno de haber sido fotografiado.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?-preguntó rápidamente.

Remus sonrió e intentó coger lo que el animago escondía tras su espalda.

-¿Qué haces, Moony?-preguntó el ojigris a la vez que se le subían más los colores.

Pero el castaño no le hizo caso y continuó persiguiendo lo que el animago pretendía esconder de su amigo el lobo. Remus sonrió más y tiró de la túnica de Sirius, pero éste se escaqueó de una manera muy escurridiza. Demasiado escurridiza a su parecer.

Sirius se alejó un poco de su amigo, temiendo que descubriera el libro. ¿Qué pensaría de él si lo hacía…? No pudo ver entonces, como un pequeño lobito le acechaba y se le tiraba encima, quedando el heredero de los Black debajo de un ansioso hombre lobo que quería quitarle el libro que Sirius mantenía fuera del alcance del castaño.

Pero entonces, Remus, que no quería perder la oportunidad de burlarse de su amigo el "Seductor de seductores", se hizo acopio del libro de la forma más "sutil" que existía. Y también de la manera más atrevida de la que se podía hacer cargo. Es decir, simple y llanamente,…

Le besó.

Pero el beso no resultó como el castaño había planeado. El joven licántropo había pensado en darle un sencillo beso en los labios, de tal manera que le dejaría tan pasmado que no podría moverse, hecho que él aprovecharía para robarle el libro de las manos. Pero tal y como he dicho antes, el beso manifestó ser de otra manera.

El moreno se había quedado petrificado al notar como los labios húmedos y suaves de su castaño amigo, hacían contacto con los suyos. Nunca había pensado en como sería besarse con un chico. Y lo cierto es que lo estaba disfrutando más que si hubiera sido con una chica. Aunque quizás eso se debiera a que era con el joven licántropo con quien estaba compartiendo esa experiencia y no con otro.

Se imaginó besando a James, e instantáneamente hizo una mueca de asco, que produjo que el beso se rompiera.

Remus le miró. Asustado, temeroso. No sabiendo como reaccionar. Sirius había cerrado los ojos. Y disfrutó de las últimas esencias del beso, que aún poblaban sus labios y su boca. ¡Y eso que no había sido ni con lengua! El castaño no las tenía todas consigo, ¿qué haría el animago cuando abriera los ojos y se percatara de que era su amigo, el joven hombre lobo, el que estaba sobre él; y no una jovenzuela de esas que iban detrás del moreno?

El ojimiel se sorprendió al sentir celos de su "amigo".

Raro el concepto de _amigo_ que tenían ambos. Unos _amigos_ que se besaban, unos _amigos_ que se abrazaban y unos _amigos_ que se trataban como si fueran _algo_ más.

Remus suspiró. No podía creer que a estas alturas de la amistad, justamente ahora se fuese a enamorar de Sirius. ¡Por Dios! ¡Que era Sirius! Que no era una chica ni cualquier otro muchacho. Que no. ¡Que era Padfoot! Uno de los integrantes de los merodeadores a los que ambos pertenecían. Que _no_ era "cualquiera".

Quizás no se estaba enamorando. Sino que ya lo estaba. Puede que fuese eso. Ahora se explicaba por que esos extraños celos, que atribuía a la "amistad". O esas ganas terribles de pegar a todas y cada una de las chicas que se acercaban al moreno con la intención de ligar con él, o en cualquier caso con no buenas intenciones.

El moreno sonrió, disfrutando de las múltiples caras y muecas que ponía el joven que sentado sobre él, pensaba. Colocó las manos detrás de la cabeza, para acomodarse en ellas, y levantó un poco las rodillas de manera que Remus se cayó hacia él, pero poniendo ambas manos sobre el pecho del animago se sostuvo.

El castaño abrió los ojos de sopetón, encontrándose con la mirada plateada del peli-azul. Sirius sonrió.

Mirada contra mirada.

Nariz contra nariz.

Aliento contra aliento.

-Hola-susurró el moreno sonriendo de una manera que Remus nunca había visto, y que le hizo enrojecer.

-Ho… hola-murmuró el castaño, asomando a su rostro una tímida sonrisa.

Tan sólo unos milímetros más, y sellaría su tan preciado beso.

Y así lo hizo.

Sirius fue ésta vez el que besó a su "amigo" el licántropo. Y por sorprendente que le pudiera parecer a ambos, el castaño correspondió al roce de labios.

Sirius estaba en el séptimo cielo, disfrutando como nunca había disfrutado. Saboreando la apetitosa boca del que minutos antes _sólo_ era su amigo. Pidió permiso para entrar, pero Remus, aún asustado, se separó del animago. Éste le miró desconcertado, y al ver la cara de pánico que le ponía el joven Lupin, sonrió, y con un rápido movimiento se puso sobre él.

El de ojos miel se colocó sobre los codos, sorprendido, mientras que, sentado sobre su cintura, el animago se desprendía de la túnica que llevaba y de su camisa. Quedando solamente en pantalones. Remus abrió los ojos como dos platillos volantes.

-¿Qué vas ha hacer, Padfoot?-preguntó con un hilillo de voz.

El de ojos plateados sonrió travieso y colocó cada una de sus manos a cada uno de los lados del lobito, frustrando cualquier intento de escapar del castaño. Quien al verse atrapado se tumbó en el suelo, alejándose lo más que podía del joven de cabello azulado y lacio.

-¿…Sirius…?-preguntó asustado el pequeño licántropo.

El chico le puso un dedo sobre los labios y le dijo en un susurro que guardara silencio y que esperase. Sirius sintió cómo la cálida piel del castaño se estremecía por el contacto y eso le hizo sonreír más ampliamente. Padfoot guió su índice por las suaves y tensas facciones del joven de ojos miel.

Remus había cerrado los ojos. No sabía por qué pero le gustaba el contacto que le proporcionaba su amigo. Estaba extasiado, pero aún así, tenía miedo. ¿Y si sólo era uno más…?

Pero no pudo continuar el hilo de sus pensamientos, por que unos tibios y deliciosos labios se cernían sobre los suyos. Las manos del animago habían desabrochado ágilmente la túnica y la camisa del joven licántropo, y ahora paseaban a su antojo por las propiedades del castaño. Remus no se había percatado de ese pequeñísimo detalle, por lo que al notar cómo alguien le pellizcaba los pezones y se los endurecía, se sobresaltó.

Sirius se separó y le sonrió. Se acercó a su oído y susurró:

-¿Eres mío, Moony…?

Luego le miró a los ojos.

Mirada contra mirada.

Aliento contra aliento.

Labios contra labios.

Plateado contra dorado.

-¿Qué me dices…?-volvió a preguntar el moreno, esta vez perturbado por el silencio de su amigo.

Remus suspiró antes de contestar y mirando fijamente a los ojos del moreno le preguntó:

-¿Qué soy para ti, Sirius?

El joven Black sonrió aliviado. Y acercándose nuevamente a su presa, un tierno y asustadizo lobito, le musitó al oído:

-Para mí, Moony,… lo eres _todo_…

Y le volvió a besar. Y de nuevo, pidió permiso para entrar donde nadie antes había logrado introducirse.

Y ésta vez, para asombro de ambos, lo logró. Y Sirius sonrió para sus adentros.

Remus colocó los brazos alrededor del cuello del moreno, obligando a éste a que se acercara más y que profundizara el beso. Cosa que Sirius acogió con sumo gusto.

-Creo, que el suelo está muy duro-se quejó el castaño en un instante en el que dejaron de besarse.

-Estoy de acuerdo-corroboró el animago, levantándose de golpe, y llevando consigo a Remus, y la ropa tirada, así como el libro, que lo escondió entre sus pertenencias, hacia el cuarto de los alumnos masculinos de séptimo.

Al llegar arriba se percataron de que tanto James como Peter dormían. Sirius les hizo caso omiso, pero Remus dijo:

-¡Sirius! ¡Nos pillarán!

-Vamos, Remus. ¿No me irás a decir que eso no te excita…?-le murmuró sensualmente el de pelo azulado al oído del castaño, que se le quedó mirándolo perplejo.

Sirius sonrió desde sus casi diez centímetros de diferencia con el pequeño licántropo, y le besó. Un beso fogoso, pasional, desenfrenado,… que despertó los instintos del lobo que Remus llevaba dentro y que había estado intentando reprimir desde que había comenzado todo aquel juego del tira y afloja.

-¡A la mierda!-exclamó el joven hombre lobo y tiró a un alucinado Sirius a su propia cama, para después lanzarse sobre él y murmurar entre dientes un hechizo que los dejó desnudos completamente.

Comenzó a morder, lamer, y chupar todo lo que tenía al alcance. En este caso, el cuello del moreno. Sirius por su parte, se dejaba hacer, pero cuando sintió que unas manos bajaban por su torso, hasta llegar a su prominente erección, su cuerpo se arqueó en una postura que no creía posible. A Remus eso le excitó de manera sublime, por que cogió de la nuca al seductor Sirius Black y casi le comió la boca.

Luego, para excitación del moreno, Remus, cerró las cortinas, y colocó un hechizo silenciador. Convocó unas cuerdas que ataron al animago a la cama y el castaño se dedicó a mirar lujuriosamente al selectamente elaborado cuerpo del moreno. Cosa que no pudo ver Sirius ya que el licántropo le había puesto una venda en los ojos.

Lo siguiente que supo el animago fue, que alguien había comenzado a devorar su miembro con avidez, haciendo que miles de descargas eléctricas recorrieran su cuerpo a la velocidad de la luz. Bajaba, subía, bajaba, subía; mordía, chupaba, lamía, mordía, chupaba, lamía. Al mismo tiempo, las manos del castaño, masajeaban los muslos del moreno, y de vez en cuando cogían los testículos y los apretaba, como si quisiera sacarles el jugo.

Cuando Sirius terminó en la boca del joven licántropo, éste se lo guardó en la boca, y se acercó a la boca del moreno, y le besó. Todo esto, hizo que el animago volviese a excitarse, y en consecuencia que el castaño sonriera con satisfacción.

Sirius, consiguió entonces, quitarse las cuerdas, y se lanzó hacia el castaño que se quedó bajo él.

-Ahora verás…-le susurró el animago con una sonrisa libidinosa.

Remus soltó una pequeña risita, cuando Sirius comenzó ha darle pequeños besitos desde la boca, pasando por el cuello, llegando al torso, para finalizar dándole un lametazo a la rigidez de éste.

Pero el de ojos plateados, en vez de comerse el miembro del castaño, como éste esperaba que hiciera; se arrodilló frente a la obertura del castaño y le separó las piernas. Con lo que éste le miró un poco asustado. Sirius le besó para tranquilizarle, y antes de que pudiera decir nada, le introdujo en la boca dos de sus dedos, los cuales el castaño lamió como si de un helado se tratase.

El de ojos dorados sintió, como Sirius le levantaba las piernas, le colocaba una almohada para que estuviera más cómodo; y cómo, lentamente, muy lentamente, le iba introduciendo uno por uno los dedos dentro de la abertura. Al principio sintió un poco de dolor, pero el animago, mediante las caricias, los besos y toda la paciencia que pudo obtener, consiguió que el hombre lobo se relajara.

Poco a poco, se fue introduciendo dentro del joven Lupin hasta que estuvo completamente en su interior. Y despacio, mientras esperaba a que el otro se acostumbrara a su presencia, Sirius comenzó a moverse, muy pausadamente.

Los sentidos del joven licántropo estaban nublados por los miles de millones de sentimientos que recorrían su cuerpo en esos instantes. Quien le iba a decir que su primera vez iba a ser con uno de sus mejores "amigos". Nadie, desde luego. Remus comenzó a sentir placer, cuando a la tercera embestida una ola de calor le recorrió el sudado cuerpo.

-…Más…-susurró…

Sirius sonrió y aumentó el ritmo. De modo que al poco tiempo, el ambiente se llenó de gemidos, y espasmos provocados por el placer que se proporcionaban ambos cuerpos mutuamente.

-Estoy,… a punto de…-dijo Remus, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, y arqueando su cuerpo.

-Contigo, Remus…-dijo simplemente Sirius entre jadeos y el castaño se sintió desfallecer.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, nublados por la embriaguez, justo en el momento exacto en el que ambos concluyeron. Uno dentro del otro y éste en el vientre del primero.

Sirius se dejó caer exhausto sobre el castaño, con la respiración entrecortada.

-Ha sido la mejor experiencia de mi vida, Remus-dijo el moreno colocándose al lado del joven Lupin y acercándole a él con un abrazo posesivo.

-¿Lo dices en serio?-preguntó entusiasmado el castaño, aún con la respiración irregular.

Sirius le besó.

-En mi vida he hablado más en serio-respondió y le sonrió.

Sonrisa que se plasmó en el rostro del pequeño lobito con los ojos brillantes de la emoción, justo antes de acomodarse en los brazos del animago, cerrar los ojos y entrar en el mundo de Morfeo. Mientras, que Sirius a su lado, le daba un suave beso en la frente y también caía, lentamente, junto a su amado en los brazos de Morfeo. Que los acogió a ambos gustosamente el resto de la noche.

**&&$$&&$$&&$$&&$$&&$$&&$$&&$$&&$$&&**

Al día siguiente, Remus fue el primero en despertarse.

Observó el cálido y hermoso rostro de Sirius, y sonrió. Le acarició la mejilla con su mano, y éste al sentir el contacto arrugó un poco la nariz, en una mueca que el pequeño lobito le pareció encantadora.

Se levantó y se desperezó. Satisfecho por que fuera un nuevo día. Mediante un hechizo, mandó a Sirius a su cama, y limpió las sábanas, un poco manchadas por la noche anterior, y luego se metió en el baño.

Sirius despertó poco después, con una sonrisa enorme formada en la cara.

-¡Eh! Sirius, ya era hora, amigo. Te estábamos esperando-le saludó James, que en esos momentos se estaba vistiendo, mientras que Peter salía en esos instantes de la ducha.

-Toda tuya, Sirius-le dijo al verle.

El animago, sin embargo, buscaba otra cosa con la mirada.

-¿Y Moony?-preguntó extrañado.

James se hincó de hombros.

-Salió hace un rato. Dijo que tenía unos asuntillos pendientes con su novia-explicó Peter mientras se ponía los calcetines-. Nunca lo había visto tan contento…-añadió como quien no quería la cosa.

Sirius sonrió.

**&&$$&&$$&&$$&&$$&&$$&&$$&&$$&&$$&&**

Las clases se habían acabado. James y Lily se habían inventado la excusa de que la pelirroja quería que le enseñase el moreno a volar y habían desaparecido. Peter había dicho que tenía una cita con una chica de Ravenclaw. Sirius, andaba camino a la biblioteca, a la vez que leía el libro de Lily, acudiendo sin demora al lugar donde le había citado el castaño. Y Remus, esperaba a que llegara el ojigris, mientras se entretenía mirando el paisaje del atardecer.

Sirius llegó a la puerta de la biblioteca, y lo primero que hizo fue hacer una perspectiva panorámica del lugar, con la intención de dar con el pequeño licántropo. Al mismo tiempo, recitaba en voz baja un poema del libro.

Encontró al joven Lupin mirando por una ventana y sonrió.

-Típico de Moony-se dijo.

Avanzó hacia él, y cuando estuvo a unos pasos, se apoyó en una estantería, se cruzó de brazos y admiró al muchacho lobo. Estaba recargado en la ventana. Una parte abierta, la otra cerrada. Observaba el panorama en silencio, como pensativo. A Sirius le pareció una imagen perfecta, para el inicio del poema.

-_Me gustas cuando callas por que estás como ausente,_

_Y me oyes desde lejos, y mi voz no te toca._

_Parece que los ojos se te hubieran volado_

_Y parece que un beso te cerrara la boca._

Remus se volteó sorprendido, pero al ver a Sirius sonrió. Se fue a acercar a él, pero el joven heredero de los Black le hizo que se volviese a girar, a la vez que le abrazaba por la espalda. Recargando su cabeza en su hombro, y susurrándole al oído:

_-Como todas las cosas están llenas de mi alma,_

_Emerges de las cosas, llena del alma mía._

_Mariposa de sueño, te pareces a mi alma,_

_Y te pareces a la palabra melancolía._

El reflejo de ambos se podía ver en la ventana, y a través de ella se podía admirar el hermoso paisaje que se extendía hasta el horizonte. El lago, el bosque prohibido, los jardines del colegio… todo estaba bañado bajo la luz ambarina del sol del atardecer. Sirius continuó:

_-Me gusta cuando callas y estás como distante._

_Y estás como quejándote, mariposa en arrullo._

_Y me oyes desde lejos, y mi voz no te alcanza:_

_Déjame que me calle con el silencio tuyo._

Remus se acomodó en el cuerpo del moreno, echando su cabeza hacia atrás y aspirando el aroma a madera vieja, que tenía Sirius. El de ojos plateados sonrió y entrelazó los dedos con los del joven hombre lobo, a la vez que éste le apretaba más contra sí.

_-Déjame que te hable también con tu silencio_

_Claro como una lámpara, simple como un anillo._

_Eres como la noche, callada y constelada._

_Tu silencio es de estrella, tan lejano y sencillo._

Ésta vez, fue Remus el que recitó otra estrofa del poema, dejando sorprendido al animago. Que le volteó frunciendo el entrecejo.

-¿Tú te sabías el poema?-le preguntó desconcertado.

-Sirius, el libro que te prestó Lily, era mío. Yo se lo presté a ella-explicó el joven licántropo con una sonrisa.

-¡Un momento! Entonces, me estás diciendo, ¿qué todo lo habíais planeado entre Lily y tú?-medio gritó Sirius.

Remus le acalló antes de que les echaran de la biblioteca.

-Responde-ordenó en susurros el animago.

-Tú no te atrevías-dijo con voz burlona el de ojos miel.

-Yo no lo sabía-replicó esta vez el moreno, imitando la voz del castaño.

-Lo sé. Peter te lo dijo, ¿no es así?-dijo Remus, alzando una ceja sarcástico.

-¿También era parte del plan?-exclamó alterado Sirius.

-En teoría sí-respondió el castaño hincándose de hombros.

-¿En teoría dices?-preguntó Sirius horrorizado ante la cruel perspectiva de haberse visto utilizado.

-Se suponía, que Peter tenía que abrirte los ojos. Lily, incitarte a través del libro. Tú, leerme el poema de la página señalada-en este momento Sirius observó el libro, que guardado en su bolsillo, mantenía la hoja en la que estaba el poema, señalada; y volvió a mirar al castaño, quien continuaba-, y por último, sellar nuestro amor con un apasionado y fogoso beso, después de una declaración de amor.

-Pero algo no salió como lo planeado-dijo con una sonrisa traviesa el animago.

-Pues no-corroboró el castaño-. El "beso" se anticipó al poema.

-Pero aún no se acaba el poema…

Sirius le miró, y Remus le devolvió la mirada. El animago dejó el libro a un lado, y colocó las manos del joven licántropo alrededor de su cuello. Luego le abrazó por la cintura, con un solo brazo y le cogió la barbilla con la otra mano. Sirius comenzó a recitar:

_-Me gustas cuando callas por que estás como ausente._

_Distante y dolorosa como si hubieras muerto._

_Una palabra entonces, una sonrisa bastan._

_Y estoy alegre, alegre de que no sea cierto._

Sirius sonrió y susurró contra los labios del castaño:

-Te amo, Moony.

-Me _alegra_ oír eso, Padfoot-susurró el joven licántropo.

Sirius sonrió de nuevo antes de juntar sus labios con los del joven hombre lobo.

Mientras, detrás de la estantería donde minutos antes había estado apoyado el animago, tres personas observaban la escena.

-¿Moony y Padfoot?-preguntó Prongs extrañado.

-Ha salido todo perfecto-dijo la pelirroja.

-Pero si no han seguido el plan-replicó el rubito regordete.

-¿Moony y Padfoot?-volvió a preguntar el animago moreno.

-¡Y eso que importa! Están juntos, ¿no?-refutó la chica de ojos verdes.

Peter se hincó de hombros.

-¿Moony y Padfoot?

-Cállate, James-dijeron a un mismo tiempo Lily y el otro animago.

James fue quien ésta vez se hincó de hombros a la vez que observaba a la pareja besarse frente al paisaje del atardecer.

-Bueno-dijo, llamando la atención de la pelirroja y el rubizno-, yo siempre dije que hacían buena pareja.

Y los tres se echaron a reír.

-Estúpidos-dijo entre dientes Sirius, sin dejar de besar al pequeño licántropo.

-Déjales…-susurró Remus.

Y así se termina ésta historia.

Con una bonita pareja besándose bañados a la luz de… la luna, en estos momentos. Y un trío riéndose a carcajadas, por algo que ya no recordaban ni lo que era.

Y yo, que bueno, me encuentro en estos instantes con el libro de Remus (que en realidad es mío, ya que yo fui quien se lo prestó) en las manos. Y que me voy a quedar aquí en la biblioteca, hasta que me echen, leyéndolo.

Y de paso, vigilo a estos tres para que no interrumpan a la feliz parejita.

Buenas noches y buena suerte.

_**FIN…**_

**&&$$&&$$&&$$&&$$&&$$&&$$&&$$&&$$&&**

_Poema nº 15._

_Veinte poemas de amor y una canción desesperada._

_Pablo Neruda._

_AureaAspen._

_Jueves, 16 de marzo de 2006._

_21:25 horas._

_**Reviews?**_

**&&$$&&$$&&$$&&$$&&$$&&$$&&$$&&$$&&**

**Respuesta a los reviews dejados;**

_**Blacklovelupin **_- realmente son bonitos, verdad? A mi me encantan.

_**Shin Black **_- es el primer fic que hago de ellos, que bien que te haya gustado.

_**Zaratustra**_ – jaja, sí. ¡No podía poner a Peter tan listo! Mi orgullo no me lo permitía.

_**Karonte**_ – mil gracias. Es bueno que te haya gustado y más si no te gustan mucho los slash! Y por cierto, también es uno de mis poemas (y poetas) favoritos.

_**Lor Lupin**_ – jaja. Me leería el fic ese ahora mismo, pero no pones tu Nick así que... Y gracias.

**En general parece que a todos gustó ese toque final con humor. **

**He de decir que al principio no estaba planeado, es decir, salió así como así. **

**Jaja. ¡Es bueno que os guste! **

**Gracias.**


End file.
